darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly
Assembly is the new DarkOrbit crafting system that will allow you to create all kinds of items. You will be able to craft consumables like ammunition and CPU extras, and sometimes special, rare or even unique items like ship designs and the like. To do so, you will need to collect resources and recipes that drop from NPC, are part of mission or Arena rewards etc., or which can be purchased for Uridium (essentially because some people might not want to wait for the resources to drop). Of course some recipes (like ship designs) can be used only once to create one item, whereas others (e.g. ammo) can be used as many times as long as you have the required resources. The items created this way behave just like normally obtained items and will be working normally. The Resources Scrap Drop rate Aurus Drop rate Recipes Recipes are the blueprints the nano-printers need. These recipes list the resources required to craft the item, how many of that item are crafted (e.g. 100x UBR-100) and the time it takes to build. Some of these recipes can be used only a limited number of times (e.g. to craft ship designs, a P.E.T. or drones) while others are usable multiple times (e.g. to craft ammunition). Some recipes for consumables that can be used only once, can stack in your inventory, so they take up only one slot. The recipes will have a description detailing: the name(s) and amount(s) of the resource(s) needed, the time the crafting process will take and, for recipes that are usable for a limited time only, the remaining use-by time. Crafting and how to get resources You first begin crafting by opening the assembly window. This icon is located on your flight screen an looks like this: When you click on the icon you will get a pop up window that looks like this: At the top right you will see the “Filter” dropdown menu. There you can select the recipes displayed in the list of craftable items. (The row of icons right below the filter.) As shown bellow: The list of craftable items contains all the recipes you have collected. The recipes are marked with special icons detailing their usability (“craftable multiple times”, “unique”, “event-only”). Clicking on the recipe will show the details in the window below: a larger view of the item you can craft, a description of the item, and the list of resources required (with amount required / amount available in your inventory). Depending on how many times the recipe can be used, you can select the number of items you want to craft. The amount of required resources will be updated. Note: You cannot craft more items than you have resources for. As Shown Below The “Build time” (time required to finish building the item(s)) is updated according to the amount and the base time. Once you click “Build” a progress bar in the window and on the recipes icon shows you how much time remains until the build process is finished. When the build process is finished, the progress bar on the recipe icon is replaced with an icon and on clicking this, a “Collect” button appears. Click this to transfer the items from the nano-printer to your inventory. Should you own multiple recipes for items that can only be built once, the “Build” button is not available. These recipes can be sold in the shop. Do the resources count against the Cargo limit? Recipes and the new resources are not counted against the ship’s maximum Cargo limit. The new resources are directly added to your inventory and not your ship’s cargo bay.Category:Uridium Category:Scrap Category:Crafting Category:Alien __NOEDITSECTION__